Bad Dreams And Big Sisters
by mandaree1
Summary: Ray Ray has a nightmare, and he's not willing to admit it out loud. Not that it won't stop him from sneaking into his sisters room for the night. Rated for paranoia! Don't like don't read! Review! ONESHOT!


**disclaimer: I don't own the life and times of juniper lee. **

**Warnings: None really. lots of fluff, that's all I can think off. Beware the fluff!**

**Summary: 'Ray Ray has a nightmare, but he's not willing to admit it out loud. Not that it won't stop him from sneaking into his sisters room for the night.'**

**...**

**...**

"June?" Ray Ray whispered as he peered through the open door in front of him, pillow in hand "_June_?"

Alright, he was pretty sure this broke the guy code on _sooo_ many levels. What boy in his right mind crawled to his _sister_ after having a bad dream? He could always go to Dennis, but Dennis wasn't really helpful on that type of thing. Not that June was either. But June could kick butt and had all kinds of awesome magic stuff in her room.

Venturing further in, he closed the door behind him. He was pretty sure it used to be creaky when they first moved in, but June had probably used some magic voodoo (or oil) on it when Mom and Dad hadn't been looking.

Keeping a careful watch of the floor, he made his way over spell books, gemstones, and vials filled with strange ingredients of unknown origins. It looked like she'd been doing some awesome magic stuff without him, again. He was _soo_ gonna make her wish she hadn't tomorrow!

Resisting the urge to mess with the items scattered around him (it was on his level! It was fair game! he just didn't want to get kicked out after having a bad dream) he reached the bed. June was asleep fully clothed, leaning against the headboard, a book in her lap.

Curious, he untangled it from the sleeping girls limbs, flipping through the pages. It was written in an mystical language, and while June had studied it out the ears, Ray Ray could barely translate it.

Squinting at the words, he managed to make out 'portal' and 'permanent seal,' along with the words 'Auntie Roon' (the only words written in English). It seemed he wasn't the only one having bad dreams.

Flipping through the pages, he found most of them blank. he turned back to the original page. Now that he really looked at it, the flowery script was undoubtedly his sisters. He raised an eyebrow, was she making the spell from scratch?

"Well, that's one way to keep me and Dennis out." he grumbled, feeling slightly hurt. June _always_ told him about stuff like this, _always_. He threw the book into parts unknown behind him, hoping it wasn't one of those books that exploded if it was thrown against something. It wouldn't be the first time he'd blown one of those puppies up, and he wasn't in the mood to clean that up another shelf of exploded glass.

June hardly twitched at the _thump_ of it clattering to the floor. Exhaustion having long taken over, it would have take an explosion to forcefully wake her up now. Her hair was draped over her face and arms, the pink strand almost luminescent in the dark. A pink night-light.

Ray Ray grinned. How many times had he bugged her about dying that bit when he was younger? It was so tacky, why not dye all her hair? Or not dye it at all? The white was _really_ cool looking! Later on he'd learned it was a law that the Te Xuan Ze keep the white hidden from unsuspecting family members, and dying it was the simplest option. She liked the color and how it looked, she just didn't like the hassle it took to keep it that way. Eventually she'd just whipped up some potion to keep it bright and lasting for up to half a year, no matter what gunk got into it, leaving it the way it was to that day: a pink night-light.

Ray Ray shook her arm "June... wake up!" The familiar voice caused her to stir.

"Huh? What?" She mumbled, getting her baring's "Ray Ray, why are you here? Its late, go to bed." She yawned and stretched.

More like morning, he reminded himself. "Well, I thought i'd keep you company, ya know? Just in case whatever your doing backfires and you need a sidekick." He puffed out his chest.

She grabbed her book from the floor and flipped back to the page she was on "It's not anything interesting, believe me. Its jut a simple spell i'm supposed to research."

If that wasn't the biggest load of donkey crud he'd ever heard.. "Ah well, just in case." He flopped onto the bed, tucking his pillow under him. "I'll watch."

June, finally awake enough to notice the pillow and how happy he was 'watching' went over to her shelves "Oh I get it, you want a sleeping potion, right? Ah-Mah told you not to have to many of these, remember? Not unless you want to stay a squirt forever."

"No no, i'm good." he waved his arms "I was just hoping to crash here awhile, okay? I think the air conditioning in my rooms broken, and it's always nice and cool in here..."

"It's almost December." she crossed her arms "Look, I don't know what you-" Suddenly, she knew _exactly_ what the matter was. The desperation to stay, the pillow, all of it. "Oh alright, you can crash. But just tonight."

"Cool." he tried to downplay his relief. it wasn't really working.

The spell books went back onto the shelves, the gemstones were put back into her chest, and the vials were put in a special box labeled 'if you touch this Ray Ray, I swear I will lock you in a cage with ten cyclone monkeys.' He tended not to touch that box.

Climbing into bed, she opened the covers for Ray Ray, who tried his best to look like he wasn't tired as he fell into his spot next to her.

"Go to sleep." She tucked the covers in around him before sinking down beside him. "And you could have gone to Mom or Dad, you know."

He pulled a face "Nah, there rooms boring. Besides, it smells."

"Dennis?"

"He kicked me out." Not a complete lie, he had kicked him out. That afternoon, in fact. But he was always welcome at night, that was some sort of guy code rule, he was sure of it.

If June knew he was lying, she didn't show it. "Alright, but I better not find anything of mine activated, got it?" She glanced disdainfully at her gauntlet "And that means you too."

Ray Ray nodded sleepily "Promise." Then fell asleep, his fingers still crossed.

**Like I said, lots of fluff! aaaah, run away! the fluff! it's terrifying! Review!**


End file.
